The overall prevalence of HIV in Indonesia is estimated to be less than 1%. However there are provinces where the prevalence is as high as 2.5%. The Indonesian Ministry of Health is concerned about the steady incidence rate in the country at about 21,000 new cases/year based on reported data. To target this, Indonesia will begin to Test and Treat HIV in 8 of the 33 provinces. These 8 provinces will receive testing for approximately 1.2 - 1.8 million individuals in high-risk groups (e.g., pregnant women, prisoners, homosexual individuals etc.).